


Better Alone (need to leave him alone)

by never_bloom_again



Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alone, Gay Disasters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure David Rossi, Insecurity, Loneliness, Lonely David Rossi, M/M, No beta reader, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rossi Stop Being A Self Deprecating Idiot, Sad, This series will be happy eventually, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Rossi ponders why he is alone, and why he has to stay away from Hotch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, David Rossi & The BAU Team
Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723459
Kudos: 45





	Better Alone (need to leave him alone)

**Author's Note:**

> The situation will make more sense if you read the first part, but it is not necessary.

He had solved it. Well really, the team had solved. But he would deal with his issues on that later. The Galen case. It was solved, after 20 years. It would no longer be hanging over his head, the murderer taunting him. So Dave wanted to celebrate. He was overjoyed, and wanted to revel in that, because in their line of work, no matter how hard they tried, that wasn’t a very common feeling.

But there was something missing. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, although he would likely never really let them know, were very good agents, and he cared for them. He wasn’t there with them, but Spencer was also a very gifted profiler, and deserved much more than he had gotten - well they all did. They were really just kids, and they had been through so much. But for all that he appreciated them, they couldn’t fill this void. He should be with Aaron, celebrating with him, but he can’t. Not just because Aaron was far away, off in a prison conducting an interview, but because they were drifting. Aaron never reached out to Dave, and for Rossi, that was enough to prove that he wasn’t wanted around.

So there he was. Dave was stuck without anyone who he really wanted to celebrate one of the biggest victories of his life with. It no longer felt as much of something to celebrate, so he went out, drank, drowned his sorrows, and then left. He barely noticed the confused looks given to him by the rest of the team, too busy mulling over his melancholy mindset. He just wanted not to be alone. 

His wives had left, he didn’t have family, and his friends were almost exclusively from the workplace, and didn’t have anything to do with him beyond that. What did that say about him? Clearly no one wanted to stay around him unless they had to, and all the money, all the career victories were worthless without people to share it with. And he didn’t have anyone, not anymore.

It was times like these when he questioned if he did the right thing returning to the BAU. He wasn’t needed there, and as had been basically said in Philadelphia, agents like him were the last thing the FBI needed. Most of all though, at least before he returned, he rarely had to see Hotch. That sounded weird, the last person he wanted to see being the one that he loved the most. He could go without seeing the man, giving him time to make himself think that he would move on, that Aaron barely mattered to him anymore. But it wasn’t the case, it never was.

And just to make things harder, the man was getting divorced. He was so upset, and all Dave wanted to do was go to the man, hug him, tell him that it all would be okay. But he couldn’t do that. Aaron was having a hard time, and the last thing he needed was having to turn down the annoying man who he would have to deal with and see every day.

So he would continue to stay away. He may not want to, in fact now that he had to see Aaron everyday it was harder than ever before, but he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if Rossi seems kind of ooc-  
> I am working on a next instalment in this series from Hotch's point of view, and hopefully they will stop being such idiots and realise what is going on,,,,,
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, and especially comments, fuel me!


End file.
